Murder in Dimmsdale
by Scarlet WebSlinger
Summary: A shadow fell over Dimmsdale, and the magic has gone. The underbelly of the world had reared its ugly head, now Timmy Turner must team up with his one time friend Chloe Carmichael to solve a murder that had been convicted years before, there's only one problem. Everyone thinks it was Timmy.


The world cannot remain as it is. Always changing, for better or worse, change is an inevitable thing. The one true constant of this crazy world that never ceases. The change that occurred was harsh and unforgiving, it changed the very way people looked at a once bright generation, all thanks to the horrific tragedy and murder of one of its own.

* * *

Screaming, reverberated into the young teenagers ears as he slowly rolled himself over. His vision was blurred as he he regained his composure and sat up, the pain in his head throbbed as he looked around the inky dark filled room. It illuminated itself when lightning streaked the sky and poured in from a nearby window. The blue eyed boy felt his throat dry up as he noticed the deep crimson stains on his hands and clothes, his eyes followed them down to the blank eyes that stared up at him. Those pink eyes usually fixed in anger now held nothing at all. The older girls mouth was open slightly, drying blood stuck to her lips and further down, blood pooled out from an gaping wound in her chest. Multiple wounds and lacerations covered her body and Timmy Turner felt nothing but a cold dread fill his soul as he tried to move away from the corpse of his long time babysitter, Vicky.

Again a scream resounded in his ears and he turned to the open door of his home, His mother and father stared at him and the body on their living room floor, fear and disgust ran through them. Horror as the worse thoughts entered their minds. Their son looked at them, confused, scared. He screamed as he scrambled to get to his feet and he ran. He ran fast and hard out the back door of his home. What had happened? He was thirteen now, and the day had gone by as any other day. He awoke, showered and went to school with his friend Chloe. He was bullied beside his friends and stalked by Tootie. His teacher Crocker had given him a C thanks to his studying efforts with his friends. But how had he gotten home? How had Vicky been apparently murdered in his own home? The boy was scared and running through the night, rain soaked him to the bone, but did nothing to remove the stained blood on his clothing.

* * *

It would be hours before the police located their prime suspect in the murder of the Dimmsdale woman. Timmy Turner was found passed out behind a Dive bar, amongst the garbage. He had thrown up and curled himself into a ball after he had screamed and cried for help. He was being held for questioning by the police, locked up in a jail cell. Though it didn't matter what the poor boy said. The Police had found the knife used to claim the woman's life under the couch with the boys prints all over it. His parents where at a loss, but with testimony that their son had seemingly never liked his babysitter was all they needed. It was on the news that next morning, it was splayed everywhere in Dimmsdale, and a horrifying discovery was found. Tootie, the young sister of the deceased had seemingly disappeared. Rumors surfaced that Timmy had murdered her as well and hid her body. No body was ever recovered, but it had done a blow to everyone who knew the boy. Timmy Turner never said a word but was sent to a Juvenile Detention Center where he would stay until he turned 18 and would be then moved to the State Penitentiary. Where he would serve 10 more years until he was released on good behavior.

* * *

Fifteen long years had come and passed in Dimmsdale. For some, the changes it brought were for the best. Many of its children had gone on to pursue great and fulfilling lives. AJ, was now a leading scientist in the field of medicine. He had saved many lives with his research. Chester was leading a surprisingly well life with his partner and lover, Remy Buxaplenty. The two where even getting married to the surprise of most all of their friends. The popular children had even grown up to live relatively nice lives. Chad and Tad owned several businesses, while Miss Trixie Tang became a model and actress. Her best friend had outgrown her right handed position and now the Famous Wild Life enthusiast Veronica often traveled to Africa and remote places of the world. Most all of the rest had jobs doing things they loved. The last of these was Chloe Carmichael. After the horrible incident all those years ago, the girl had dedicated her life to trying to ensure nothing bad ever happened to anyone again. Timmy Turner had been her first real friend, the only one who showed her so much kindness, and the loss of her friend hurt deep. By joining the Police Force, she was a hell bent officer of the law determined to save lives. With his parents long since moved away and leaving no contact, the now woman had taken it upon herself to be the one to be there to pick up her one time best friend.

The man sat in the dark of his small cell room. He had been waiting for years for release. All the time, thinking. At first, he had been scared and numb, but as the years passed it had turned to a silent fury. Now the blue eyed and brown haired man stood well over 6 ft tall. He had plenty of time to define himself by working out, he hadn't bothered with his hair to much. A large bushy beard mustache covered his face, while his long brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony time. Those buck teeth were still a dead give away though. Timmy Turner had reflected and gathered his thoughts for the past years, piecing it all together. Trying to remember what had happened to him that night, and it all came down to the final conclusion that someone had framed him. But who? Who would want to frame a 13 year old boy for the murder of his long time babysitter? After a long year he had realized that the disappearance of his friend Tootie had to be involved in some way. She must have been there that night, and saw something. He hated to think about it, but the girl was probably long since dead. All he could now was find out why? And who...

* * *

The sun was shining down on the white and black police cruiser, and the blonde woman leaned against the side of her car door waiting. Her eyes scanning the gates as they slowly opened and the man slowly walked out, a bag draped over his shoulder. Shaggy hair covering him, but the muscles caught her by surprise. He wore blue jeans, old sneakers and a tight pink shirt.

'Some things never change,' She thought as she smiled softly.

"Well, Mr. Turner, its nice to meet you, I'm going to be your Probational Officer for the next few years," She spoke aloud to him.

The man's ears caught the melodious sound of a familiar voice and raised his head, his blue eyes looking over the woman before him. She was around his age, her blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun. But when she smiled he could see that little gap in her front two teeth, he couldn't help but smile softly.

"Chloe Carmichael? As I live and breathe," He spoke aloud.

"Your a cop now huh?"

She nodded to him as she opened the door to her cruiser offering him to get in so they could leave. The tall man simply accepted as he moved to get in. It was a strange nostalgic feeling, being in a cruiser again. The last time he had been in one was when they had transferred him to the Pen back when he was 18. The seat was cushy and soft, a strange feeling to Timmy as he moved around to get comfortable. He looked over to see the blonde getting in on the driver's side and started the car up. She took off and they fell into a silence for a long while, until his stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" She asked him softly.

"Well, I don't really have any money at the moment, but if your buying I guess I could eat just about anything," He replied to her.

With a nod, Chloe headed towards the nearest restaurant she could think of. A Regular burger shop where she could get a salad and he could eat a burger. It was also where she could hopefully talk to him in ernest, and try and find out exactly what had happened all those years ago. Nothing could prepare her for the horrifying revelations waiting to be unveiled. Change was on the horizon once again in Dimmsdale, for better or for worse. The storm clouds began to gather, and the building fury of one man was almost ready to seek vengeance.


End file.
